Snogging
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: One day Lenalee comes across a British word she doesn't understand. After a quick chat with Lavi, he suggests that she consult none other than Allen Walker to find out what it means...Happy Valentines Day, everyone!


**For those of you who decided to try fic this out, I guess I should tell you what snogging actually means (unless you already know). Or should I make you suffer and read? :3 Yeah, I think I'll do that bwuahaha! Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man D:**

* * *

Snogging

The Dark Order was a place of many rooms and many concealed places; one never really was able to see what was behind every door.

Lenalee was relieved from missions today, and was extremely happy since there were no missions for her. So she contented herself with scurrying around one of the Order's old libraries, and though the room was old, the books ranged from every time period from hundreds of years ago to the present day.

The lights were somewhat dim, so she occupied a cushioned chair next to a wooden table, underneath a lamp that gave of pale, yellow light. Not many other people were in the library today, so it was quiet and tranquil enough for her to fully concentrate on the tales she was perusing. She read over several short stories, from upsetting ones that made her eyes water, to perilous ones that made her heart pound, to suspenseful ones that made her subconsciously twirl her long hair with frantic, trembling fingers.

She had just finished a tragic romance story, with font so tiny and darkly smudged against the brown, torn pages that it stung her eyes, when she sighed with accomplishment and stood up. The Chinese Exorcist stretched her arms above her head briefly before picking up the small book and sliding the golden stripe of bookmark back in between the pages. She ran her fingers over the velvety cover, intricate designs that must have taken so much time to carve and had gone so unappreciated spiraling under her fingertips. She then returned it to its place on the dusty, oak shelf, blowing away some of the powder.

No one had bothered to alphabetize the books, so Lenalee had rearranged several of them according to the Dewey Decimal System. One large dictionary caught her eye, probably solely because of its size. Or perhaps it was the title running along the spine : A Guide To Interesting Facts. Judging by the title, the long, fancy yet somewhat childish font, and the framed, undamaged spine hinted to Lenalee that the book was quite recent. She briefly wondered where all of these books were imported from, when they were brought to the Order and who went out to fetch them.

Shrugging the question away, she grasped the spine of the book with one hand and pulled at the book. But it did not budge, so she resorted to using both hands. The huge book was wedged tightly in its spot and it took her much effort with a massive heave before she had finally freed it. She misjudged the weight of the book and almost dropped it, quickly scrambling to keep it from falling. Puffing from her endeavor, she returned to her table under the lamp.

Violet eyes sparkling with interest, she creaked open the first few pages to the Index. As she flipped through the pages, she read about several things she already held the knowledge of and some things that made her eyes widen a bit.

She was just reading about why cats could climb up trees, but not back down when she heard a voice over her shoulder. "So whatcha doin'?"

"L-Lavi?!"She squeaked, jumping up a bit.

"Yo." The red-haired Bookman gave a smile and a salute.

"I-I was just reading through some of these books. Why are you here?" she asked, realizing a second too late that she might have sounded nosy.

"Same as you. I was bored today cause there's no missions so I came in here. I am a Bookman after all." He pointed out. "So what're you reading?" Lenalee answered by lifting the cover and showing him the title. Lavi nodded, already starting to lose interest. "Oh yeah. Cat's can't get back down because their claws are hooked downwards right?"

"Yeah. Have you read this book already?"

"I know a lot of stuff. It comes with the territory when you've gotta be working with that old panda all the time..." suddenly, something in the book caught Lavi's eye. He smirked. "Hey. What's that?" He asked, pointing to a small paragraph.

"Hm…let's see…" Lenalee squinted her eyes and looked down at the tiny font. "Seems like its…British? I think they're slang words…Hm, I wonder what 'snog' means…" she mumbled aloud. Lavi's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Well why don't you go and ask Allen? He'll probably know." He suggested.

"Oh, is he home today too?"

Lavi could not help but notice that she sounded perkier now.

"Yeah, he's here somewhere…" the boy laughed.

"All right, I'll go find him." She whispered, half to herself.

Standing, she nodded to Lavi and disappeared among the various, shadowed bookshelves.

Lavi smirked smugly to himself; he already had prior knowledge of the word Lenalee was going to question Allen about.

Just to make sure though, he looked at the bottom of the page to where it indicated the glossary. He flipped to the back of the book and checked, his smirk growing even wider, his little plan having succeeded: _Snog – British slang for "kiss"._

Lavi rubbed his hands together, like Komui after he had finished building a robot, sort of like an evil mastermind. _Well Allen, let's see how you'll answer her question._

After all, it was about damn time those two got together.

* * *

Lenalee glanced around the cafeteria, seeking out the familiar white head of Allen Walker; when in doubt, he was usually there.

She soon found him, tracking him by the little golden golem floating about his head, but he was already leaving and she dashed over to the exit to catch up. Allen heard the prancing footsteps behind him and turned, his eyes lighting up with delight when he saw Lenalee. He halted in his tracks and waited for her.

"Hi, Allen-kun." The breathless girl panted when she had reached him.

"Hi. What's up? Is something wrong?" he tilted his head to one side, looking her over to make sure she was not troubled. But her eyes were sparkling with curiosity as she glanced up at him.

"No, everything's fine. It's just…" she pondered about where to start. "Well I was just wandering around the library and found this book with all these weird facts in it and then Lavi came in and pointed something out-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down!" Allen's hands flew up in front of him, sweatdropping with a confused smile on his face. "Don't forget to breathe." He chuckled. "Now would you mind starting over please?" He asked politely.

"S-Sorry." She laughed, scratching her head from embarrassment. "I was reading a book and Lavi pointed out this word. He said to ask you, that you might know what it meant, because it was British slang." Then she stopped herself. "I-I'm sorry, that was inconsiderate of me. I don't mean to be rude…" she lowered her eyes.

"Oh, n-no it's fine! I understand your reasoning. I'm not too sure how many others in the Order would know translations of British words." He gave a small chortle. "So, what was the word?" he queried inquisitively.

"It was…'snog'?" when she heard her own voice saying the queer word, she felt a bit awkward. She then looked up at her friend curiously, awaiting an answer.

Allen blinked and his eyebrows rose, then his eyes softened with amusement and the corners of his lips twitched upwards. Instead of answering directly, he cleared his throat a bit and returned her glance.

"So Lavi put you up to this, huh?"

"Y-Yes, I guess you could say that…" her confusion grew more and more.

"Hey, Tim?" Allen's silver eyes flicked up to the little creature. "Get lost for a minute, would you?" His words sounded mean, but his tone was light and good-natured. Timcanpy swished his tail and flew around the Exorcist's head once, nibbled his ear quickly, and the vanished into the cafeteria once more.

"Allen-kun-?"

"Come with me." Allen gently grasped her wrist and lead her a few yards away from the exit door, where they were safe from wandering eyes.

"What is it?" the girl asked, her voice trembling a tiny bit.

"You wanted to know what 'snog' meant, right?" Allen's eyes landed on her face and stayed there, his small smile gradually widening.

"Y-Yeah…" her violet irises asked the questions buzzing around in her mind as she gazed at him.

Allen took one step forward, and Lenalee took one back, her hand still held captive in his. She bumped against the wall and was forced to stand still, her heart suddenly beginning to pound for reasons unknown to her.

"Well then, instead of just telling you…I can show you if you'd like." He offered.

"S-Sure," stammered the girl. "But what are y-mph!" she was cut off as Allen pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lenalee was frozen and she almost pulled away. But there were two reasons why she did not. First off, the wall did not allow it, and second…she really did not _want _to…

Gradually, she let her eyelids fall, her small hands reaching up a bit to grasp his shirt, pulling him closer. Allen obeyed and kissed her with a bit more passion, pulling back a bit as he realized he was practically crushing her against the wall.

Oxygen was lacking and eventually Allen pulled back reluctantly. Lenalee wanted to pout when she felt the warmth on her lips vanish, but she was forced to focus on her desperate inhaling as she tried to fill her lungs. The two Exorcists smiled at one another, and after a few more moments of breathlessness, Lenalee finally realized her grip on his shirt and let her hands fall, blushing.

But Allen did not let her go just yet. Pulling her in by the waist, he moved her away from the wall where she leaned, and instead he supported her, since she was still quite light-headed. Allen leaned down a bit, their foreheads now touching.

"So, do you understand now?" he asked. Was that a hint of mischief in his tone?

"Ah…mmhm." She managed to breathe out. _So that's why he sent Tim away. _She mused.

_So _that's _what Lavi was up to. I knew it._ Allen thought. _Thanks. I owe you one, big time._

"So 'snogging', huh?" Lenalee giggled. "I like it."

"Me too."Allen nodded. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Cute, neh? I hope so! Short, sweet and to the point: ALLENA4EVER!!**

**Please review!! Thank yooou!!**


End file.
